


定格

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	定格

【1】

 

Plan喜欢摄影，不管去哪儿他总背着相机。

 

有时拍拍远处广阔的天、有时拍拍滚动的云，大到洒下雨帘的屋檐，小到红润饱满的草莓，Plan随时随地都能举起相机。那就像是Plan的眼睛，把光与影的重叠记录在这一刻的虚影中，刻下曼谷的湿热，新西兰的料峭，还有日本的夕阳。

 

和Mean同居以后，他很长时间没有碰过相机了。

 

决定同居的那一天并不是平淡无奇。Plan穿着一身Mean最爱的蓝色毛衣出现在Mean的见面会上。当然，也带来了他心爱的相机。

 

Mean高兴得有点过了头，又因为一些不成熟的想法把本来怯懦的不敢提的建议，随口就跟Plan说了出来。那时候Plan正指挥着他坐在舞台边缘摆Pose。Plan还没有上妆，带着眼镜，头发柔软乖顺。而Mean看着Plan的镜头，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

 

“Mean先生你能做一个不那么傻的表情吗？”Plan放下相机，无奈地看着他。“兜帽扣好，腿，腿再往前一点，不许笑了！拍了那么多杂志不会摆造型吗？”

 

Mean心里觉得这个支楞着一小撮呆毛命令他的Plan可爱得紧，乖乖地顺着Plan的话做动作。

 

按下快门，摄影师Plan满足地咬着下唇低头去看照片预览，像个兴奋的小孩子。Mean走到他身后，微微俯下身去看，下巴却偷偷地垫上了Plan的肩膀。Plan坏心眼地一塌肩，Mean失去了着力点身体也跟着一歪。不满地想要把Plan再拉回来，Plan却朝他伸出了手：“手机给我。”

 

Plan从没有看他手机的习惯，毕竟很长一段时间Plan沉迷的是他自己的手机游戏，而只会玩爱丽丝蹦蹦跳跳听命令的小菜鸡Mean在第三次不小心抢掉宝藏级Farmer选手Plan大佬的头野后，他被Plan勒令删除了游戏。

 

“哥我错了，”Mean像只咬坏了主人拖鞋的哈士奇，耷拉着耳朵缩沙发在一边，“再给我一次机会。”

 

“别了，”三路全崩的Plan在水晶被人以一个制裁这种屈辱的方式杀死后，面无表情地把手机一扔，“影响感情。”

 

“不是，那也没必要删啊，我先和别人练练，到时候成为哥背后那个坚强的男人。”他悄咪咪的挪到Plan身边。

 

Plan看了他一眼：“你和谁练？”

 

“啊？”

 

“那么多益智类小游戏你挑一个玩，别害别人。”

 

Mean知道，Plan很少对他有像对游戏一样那么执着的念头，这句话变得通俗一点就是，他有时候觉得Plan不够在意他。

 

被另一半查手机令人苦恼，而另一半完全对他的手机毫不在意这又是一种苦恼。

 

所以在Plan向Mean要手机的时候他兴奋得就差没把所有社交软件都打开来接受Plan的检阅了。然而Plan依旧对那些没兴趣。他挑了自己最常用的也是最顺眼的滤镜给Mean发了条Ins，并笑眯眯地配字后，又把手机塞回Mean手里，短信、电话、Line连看都不看一眼。

 

Mean有点失落，在Plan要转身往前走的时候，他跟在后面突然开口：

 

“哥和我一起住吧。”

 

话音刚落，Plan冷不丁被地上音箱缠绕的电线给拌了一下。还没稳住身体，Mean的手就扶了上来。眼角上扬成一个好看的弧度，Plan盯着那双眯眯眼里雀跃着的笑意，突然就很想把这一刻定格。

 

Mean笑起来真可爱啊。他握着相机偷偷地想。

 

“行吗，哥？”Mean的揽住他的肩膀，期待地看着他。他刚要张嘴，Mean搂他搂得更紧，“不准逗我说不行，不然我就亲你。”

 

O得K，Plan发现Mean在猜他的心思时很有一套。

 

“什么时候搬啊？”P'Nook悠悠地从他们身边走过，然后轻飘飘地问了一句。

 

“明天吧。”Mean认真地盘算，“明天天气好。”

 

“明天会不会太赶，Plan还要收拾东西。”

 

“哥一个死宅能有什么东西啊，大不了明天我去哥家里跟他一起收拾嘛。”

 

“那也行，低调一点，不要被发现，不行就开我的车。”

 

“……”

 

好像……我还没答应吧……

 

看着Mean和P'Nook两个人你来我往地商量同居事宜，Plan识趣地没把这句话说出口。

 

没有经历过什么经纪人发现他们俩恋情之后要求分手来保全一方事业的狗血戏码，Plan和Mean能像这样毫无顾虑地在一起，P'Nook还帮了不少忙。

 

Mean在Tin家豪华的大宅子里拍戏的时候，候场的Plan和P'Nook就坐在院子里闲聊。那时Plan正对这段感情觉得苦恼，太多的不舍累积成一种豁出去的冲动，让他想要刻意地忽视掉毫无定数的未来。但那恰恰又不能被忽视。

 

P'Nook似乎看出来他有些低落，也是想努力让他的心情变得好一点，于是笑眯眯地掏出相机哄着他拍照，之所以说“哄”是因为Plan清楚地记得当时P'Nook的语气就像在安慰一个因为害怕摔跤而战战兢兢不敢向前走的小孩。

 

“看这里啊Plan。”P'Nook朝他举起相机，他盘腿在草地上坐着，只能配合着比了个剪刀手，神情还带着些迷茫。

 

P'Nook低头看了看照片，然后坐在了他身边。“被人追求这么难过的吗？”

 

Plan惊讶地抬起头，对上P'Nook充满着笑意的眼睛。

 

“Mean啊，好几天前就吃不好睡不好地准备着要告白了。每天都在我耳边‘哥哥会不会喜欢这样’，又或者‘哥哥会不会讨厌那样’，紧张兮兮的我耳朵就像钻了十几只蜜蜂。”

 

Plan不敢看P'Nook，愧疚的心情瞬间满溢了出来，平时那种天不怕地不怕的样子像被严严实实地遮盖住，只留下脆弱的一点声音，“对不起啊，P'Nook……”

 

“嗷，你跟我道什么歉啊，你要拒绝Mean吗？”P'Nook揽过Plan的肩膀，“就算拒绝也不用跟我道歉吧。”

 

Plan愣愣地看着他。

 

“你这个孩子呢，总是容易想太多。谈恋爱这种事，只要觉得喜欢觉得爱，觉得可以和这个人试一试，那不就行了吗？”P'Nook的话一字一字地敲下来，“我这边你不要有顾虑，Mean是个好孩子，你也是，我喜欢你们过得开心一点，你看看你，也在为Mean苦恼吧，表情都僵了。”他把相机举起来给Plan看刚才的那张照片，接着说，“去想什么以后想什么结局，都没必要，Plan，告诉我，你真的甘心和Mean只做朋友吗？。”

 

Plan低头揪着地上的小草，他想，P'Nook和Mean真的是很像的两个人，总是那样温暖又坚定。他们不会去纠结哪样的结果才能让伤害降到最低点，也从不去计较得到和失去的分量，他们活在这一秒，又热情地期盼着下一秒，眼睛里都是温柔的光。

 

 

Mean的告白Plan自然是答应了，在Mean他们终于从别墅里出来的时候，Mean把他拉到一边，毫无情调并且磕磕巴巴地对他说“今晚好热”，他抬腿踹了Mean一脚。

 

“这就是你准备了好几天的告白？”在Mean呆滞的眼神中他伸出手，“有什么定情信物吗？”

 

“哦…哦，有的有的。”Mean开始翻口袋，最后从左边口袋里掏出了一个黑色的方形小盒子。

 

Plan打开，里面是一块手表。

 

“哥不常带项链手链什么的，所以我就买了表。”Mean指了指自己手腕上的同款，“和我这个一样。”

 

“还行吧，品味有进步。”Plan把手伸到Mean的面前，眼神看了看那块手表。

 

Mean立刻听话地给他带好了。期间竟然连Plan的手都小心翼翼地不敢碰。

 

表盘有些冰，戴好了手表Plan却无情地转身就走。

 

“哥，哥你去哪。”Mean快步跟上。

 

“我觉得按照你的套路你可能订了餐厅。”

 

Mean一脸“我靠你怎么知道”的表情。

 

Plan压下嘴角的笑意：“别愣着了，我很饿。”

 

 

那天晚上P'Nook给Plan发了一张照片。画面定格的就是路灯下Mean笨拙地给他带上手表的时候。Mean低着头，头发被灯光映照出柔和的光晕。

 

后来Plan知道偷拍鬼P'Nook还把这张照片和P'New分享了。那是大结局的观影活动，两个人看了看照片，又并排坐着看Mean和Plan，露出的笑容带着欣慰和兴奋。当然这也直接导致了后来P'New在别人问到MeanPlan关系的时候控制不住的旋转跳跃，而Plan只能无奈地笑。

 

或许是为了报复P'Nook曾经的偷拍行径，或许是因为那两个人眉飞色舞地研究怎样帮他搬东西的样子太好玩，又或许是这一刻的Mean和P'Nook让他觉得无比亲近，Plan举起相机。

 

“咔嚓”

 

他定格了这一刻。

 

 

【2】

 

Plan的相机是在搬到Mean家里的第一天坏掉的。

 

Mean去公司报到回来以后看到Plan正坐在床沿发呆，身边堆着乱七八糟的衣服，显得他快被埋起来了似的。而就算是这样，Plan也没有急着去整理，他手里握着Mean给他的钥匙，指尖在锯齿上来来回回地抚摸过，然后微微地扬起了嘴角。

 

看到Mean站在门口，他下意识地收起钥匙，假装若无其事的样子侧身去叠衣服，随口问道：“这么快就回来了。”

 

Mean没有回答，他走上前去握住了Plan的手，把它们交叠着握在手心。Plan的手被他包裹住，那就像是一种拥有的姿态。

 

“你看得我发毛。”Plan避开Mean的眼神，耳朵开始泛上一层粉红色。

 

Mean的手心带着一层薄汗，还有灼热的温度。被他这样认真深情地看着Plan觉得身体都要烧起来。

 

Mean终于明白了为什么Plan喜欢带着相机拍来拍去，就像现在，Plan明明害羞却硬要逞强的样子，在阳光下红透了的耳朵，和铺上了一层金色的睫毛——

 

他多想时间就停留在这一刻。

 

下一秒他单膝跪上床，Plan被他逼得只能后仰：“大白天的你克制一下行吗？”一手撑住身体不让自己躺下，一手抵着Mean的胸口，Plan说道。

 

“我们还没试过大白天呢哥。”Mean坏笑着把Plan的两只手腕往胸前一拉，失去了支撑的Plan立刻就倒在了床上。

 

“你是流氓吗？起来！”Plan瞪着眼睛命令。

 

小型犬只是表面上凶一点而已，实际心里怕得很，Mean故意不用力，整个人趴在了Plan身上。

 

Plan被压得呼吸不畅，腿和Mean的腿交缠着根本使不上力气，不然他一定会选择上脚踢。Mean搂抱着Plan把人往自己怀里挤，Plan越挣扎他抱得越用力。

 

“你不起来我就把你最丑的一张照片发推！”力量对比悬殊的Plan放弃了武力，继而开始威胁。

 

“随便随便发，哥别发裸照就行，我可只给哥你一个人看。”

 

闹腾的两个人把床边的衣服踢得更加乱糟糟，解Plan的裤子时又是一场大战，也不知道是谁踢到了Plan放在床沿的相机，随着清脆的一声响两个人都迷迷糊糊地停止了动作。

 

“什么东西？”Plan抵住Mean的肩膀抬起头往床边看。

 

Mean随着Plan的视线看过去，什么也没看到。他不想管，心急火燎地趁机把Plan的背心给顺着肩膀扯了下来，按住Plan的肩迫不及待地往侧颈亲。

 

“妈的我的相机！”Plan反应过来大喊一声，身体却完全被Mean压制住了。

 

“相什么机相机，先解决这件事。”Mean在Plan即将要冒出脏话的前一秒顺利地堵住了Plan的嘴巴。

 

为了这个相机Plan跑了好几个维修店，却没有一家能修好，他气愤地往Mean身上甩毛绒玩具，Mean却从沙发另一端爬过来搂住他：“我给哥买新的！”

 

每当这种时候，Plan总会唾骂一下不争气的自己，只要Mean弯起眼睛对他笑一下或者像现在这样抱住他奶下声音说话，他就没有了任何的脾气。

 

发了Ins求推荐相机以后，时隔很久从日本回来的Mean听话地兑现了诺言。然后坐在Plan身边一脸的求表扬求夸奖求摸摸求抱抱。Plan弹了一下Mean的额头，对这种索抱索吻的行径习以为常：“这是应该的。”他说，接着美滋滋地跑到一边去研究相机了。

 

后来这个相机成了Plan的随身物品，不管哪个活动，不管能不能用上，拍个MV他也要把它带在身边。

 

Mean心累地表示自己没想到有一天能沦落到和相机争宠的地步，一个手机他就够烦了，现在又加了一项能转移Plan注意力的东西。

 

我要是能变成相机就好了。Mean夸张地展开了天马行空的想象。

 

“做哥的眼睛，看到哥能看到的东西，帮哥保存记忆，时时刻刻待在哥哥身边，多幸福啊。”

 

看着用一种羡慕的眼神看向相机的Mean，Plan觉得自己的小男友脑袋有点问题。

 

 

【3】

 

吵架是一定会有的。大事小事的摩擦总会累积成爆发的时候。

 

尤其是在同居以后，某些本来可以回避的问题在面对面时必须要坦然地找到解决方法，被长时间的亲密压下的思念败给了一时的冲动，成为了他们这次吵架的罪魁祸首。

 

Plan平时话不多，但每一句话都能正中Mean的要害，时时刻刻把人噎得憋屈。

 

“我就不应该搬过来。”撂下这句话的时候，Plan看到Mean像是被狠狠锤了一拳一般抬起头不可思议地看着他，他的心也跟着颤了一下，当时他也在想自己是不是说得太过分了些，但Mean接下来的话又把愤怒的情绪推了上去。

 

“对，哥不该搬过来，哥是不是觉得当初就不应该跟我在一起？”

 

“你这是什么话？我有这么说过吗？觉得不耐烦的是你吧？”

 

Mean在这一句话没说完的时候站起身，狠狠地踹了茶几一脚。茶几与地面摩擦发出尖锐的声响，像要把人的耳朵剌开一道血淋淋的口子。他从Plan身侧走到房间，然后“嘭”地一声关上了门。

 

这感觉太糟糕了，像是一双扼住喉咙的手，Plan眼眶红着却没能平复下呼吸。

 

 

吵架非常糟糕。

 

而在要出国前吵架更是糟糕。

 

这意味着有可能这个心结要一直伴随着他直到旅行结束。见不到Plan，什么话都不能交流，万一Plan真的厌倦了和他一起生活，那这次吵架说不定就会成为他们之间那让事情急转直下的导火索。

 

Mean躺在床上，从头到脚把自己裹了个严严实实。怒火在Plan说出那句话的瞬间转换成了难以言说的心酸和沮丧，而在燃烧过后的灰烬中只剩下了委屈和酸楚。

 

大门发出沉闷的声响，Plan应该是出了门。

 

妈的，Mean掀开被子坐起来，大半夜的出门不怕撞鬼吗？

 

撞鬼确实不怎么可能，但是遇见一些乱七八糟的人倒是很有可能。

 

什么醉鬼流氓小偷抢劫犯，他哥看起来小霸王属性谁都不敢惹，但就除了嘴巴厉害点那小身板真要论起来可是要被人按头摩擦的。黑漆漆的房间里Mean就由着脑洞信马由缰，层层叠叠的担忧又把刚才烧起来的那把火给浇得只剩下了些“没做错事不能先低头但总要叫他先回来”的倔强。

 

他从床头摸过手机给Plan打电话，响了两声以后Plan给挂了。他紧跟着骂了句脏话，又锲而不舍地一遍接着一遍的打。

 

第十二遍的时候Plan终于有了回应，Line发过来了三张图片。

 

第一张是香喷喷油亮亮的刚烤好的猪肉串，第二张是猪肉串吃光后剩下来的签子，第三张是那家烤肉串小摊带着名字的包装袋。

 

Mean对食物非常挑剔，全曼谷他只能吃得下这一家的肉串，并且一吃就停不下来。他以前常跟Plan去吃。

 

迎着闷热了一整天后的一丝凉爽，Plan穿着T恤短裤，趿拉着人字拖懒懒散散地跟在他后面。很多次他们偷偷地牵手，见到路人又会立刻松开心虚地看向别处。或者他们肩并肩地走，手臂紧贴着将对方的体温融进自己的身体里。他们为了争抢最后一串烤肉在路边石头剪刀布，又为了阻止对方吃得更多而闹作一团。他勾住Plan的脖子趁机在四下无人而又宽阔的街道上把人揽进自己的怀里，Plan开始会挣扎到最后又会放松身体回抱住他的腰，再心甘情愿地窝进他的胸口。那就像是在像全世界宣告他们的恋爱一样，带着隐秘的勇敢。

 

Mean发现，原来在潮水般的爱意面前，所有的不甘啊冲动啊别扭啊，统统都变成了大海中最渺小的沙粒。

 

最近他为了控制饮食已经很久没有吃过烤肉了。就在前一天Plan还说他晚上在睡梦中狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口。他清楚的记得梦里自己就和Plan站在那家店门口。

 

“你就这样报复我？”Mean顿时觉得饥肠辘辘，口水分泌都开始不正常，他气愤地打字：“太过分了！”

 

“你过分。”铁面Plan回复道。

 

“你回来我要跟你一决胜负！”

 

“叫哥。”

 

“Plan，Plan，Plan！”

 

最后他们还是一决胜负了，Mean喘着粗气翻身从Plan身上下来，然后把安全套丢进了垃圾桶。

 

“Plan。”他叫了一声。

 

Plan的腿从Mean手臂上无力地落到床上，连踢人也踢不动了，直接转身背对着他表达Mean不叫他哥的小情绪。

 

“你嘴里都是烤肉串的味道。”Mean说。

 

“哦。”Plan敷衍地应答了一句。

 

Mean偷偷摸上来从背后抱他：“我还想吃。”声音黏黏糊糊的。

 

Plan不为所动：“你硬不起来。”

 

“………”

 

“我就是这样的，Mean。”沉默之后在Mean收紧的手臂中，Plan突然开口，“你一开始就知道的。”

 

“我知道。”Mean说，“我没有觉得厌烦，一次也没有。我只是希望哥有什么事情不要总是闷在心里，然后朝我笑笑说‘没事’，那样会让我觉得我是一个外人。”

 

很长时间的寂静，Plan背对着他，后颈的碎发整齐地贴服着，嫩白的脖子上有一溜排淡淡的牙印和红痕。Mean几乎以为呼吸平稳的Plan已经睡着了，Plan却突然嘱咐他：“明天仔细看看有没有漏掉东西。”

 

Mean爬起来撑着身体去看Plan：“那能把哥装进行李箱带去吗？”

 

Plan闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动：“闭嘴睡觉。”

 

“不行不行，我总觉得和哥分开这么久亏了点什么。”Mean在被子底下暧昧地摸上了Plan的腰。

 

Plan及时阻止了那只手往他下.身去摸的动作，回过头皱眉看着Mean无辜的脸：“你保留点精力坐飞机行吗？”

 

“坐飞机有什么好保留精力的？精力这种东西不用白不用。”Mean顺着Plan握住他手的力道把Plan往怀里一拉，下.身的热度让Plan想往外挪。Mean不由分说地抬起了Plan的一条腿，紧接着Plan呼吸一滞，他们刚做完，Mean几乎毫无阻碍地就进来了。他抓紧了床单，下意识地放松身体去接纳。

 

Mean的胸口贴上他的后背，咬着他的耳垂往他身体里撞，他狠狠地咬住自己的下唇，这才抑制住了发出的声音。不一会儿他们就好像没有了空调的凉度一般出了一层薄汗。

 

Plan从来没有跟Mean说过，他很喜欢Mean的胸口和肩膀。再怎么不需求依附的人也无法抵挡住对安稳的渴望。

 

当他和Mean面对面站着，当他们玩推掌游戏，当他看着Mean的后背，天知道他是多么努力才能克制住自己不要靠上去。

 

Mean是一块磁石，而他是毫无抵抗力的小铁块。

 

可是这些他永远不会向Mean坦白。他对Mean的迷恋，对Mean的思念，对Mean的占有，他都要藏起来，就像仓鼠藏起了最珍贵的冬粮。

 

“哥，你看，我的肩膀比你的宽。”很久之前的一次活动，他跟Mean偶然同场，站在休息室的化妆镜前，Mean悠悠走过来站在他身后说。

 

彼时他正被朋友的一些糟心事烦恼，见到Mean也没有多余的力气展现热情。

 

Mean长开了不少，本来差不多的个子现在竟然有了差距。Mean站在他身后，他的肩膀是Mean的三分之二。有人说，这是一个抱起来舒服又好看的体型差，拥有这样身材的两个人是天生一对。Plan常常会把这种说法当做笑话，但人也总会对看起来“不可能”的事物充满着好奇的本能。

 

Mean抬起手握住了他的肩膀，他条件反射一般地抖了一下，随后立刻拉开了一段距离。显得Mean在空中的手有那么一点尴尬。

 

不过后来Mean把Plan里里外外摸透了之后，他终于明白Plan当时会令他有些难堪的原因——

 

小动物在受伤后总会变得更加警觉和下意识的排斥，那是Plan的习惯，是Plan性格的一部分。

 

有些人喜欢把所有的情绪都在表面铺开，而有些人却喜欢收藏。Plan是个固执挑剔的收藏家，他习惯性地把负面的情绪留给自己，习惯性地一个人去消化这些事情。20岁并没有多么成熟，Plan却在坚持着自己长大。

 

Mean像个小尾巴似的跟着坐在Plan身边。Plan低头去玩手机，Mean看到他又打开了一些社交平台，于是伸手把Plan的手机抢了过来。

 

“你干嘛？”Plan皱眉看着他。

 

Mean把Plan的手机藏在身后：“哥你总是喜欢钻牛角尖，既然都是不开心的事情为什么还要再去看它。”

 

“你不懂。”Plan说，“大人的事。”

 

“我哪里不懂？哥你就比我大一岁为什么要把我当小孩子？”Mean有些不满，但还是接着说，神情认真，“我说我的肩膀比哥的宽，是想要哥靠上来，哥的身体都绷成什么样了哥自己不清楚吗？”

 

大概也就是在那个时候吧，他很累的时候，Mean要借给他一个肩膀，而他也成为了被Mean吸引着的小铁块。靠上去的那一刻他在想什么呢？也许是舒心也许是安宁，太多太多缓缓流泻而出的温暖的情绪，终于将他从头到脚包裹住。

 

也正是因为这一次，导致了他以后养成了无论是逃避还是掩饰自己的害羞都会往Mean身后躲的习惯。只因为Mean的肩膀给了他不曾断过的安全感。

 

Plan的床头就有这样一张照片，Mean的背影。拍摄者仍然是P'Nook，他偷偷地问P'Nook要了来。当时他还在跟Mean拍戏，他穿着一身被Mean吐槽像小学生一样的蓝白色运动装，而Mean穿着规整的衬衫走在他前面，肩背宽阔，为他挡住了一半的阳光，他就乖乖地跟在Mean的身后踩影子。

 

正午的太阳不知疲倦也毒辣刺眼，Mean回过头，棕色的头发和落着阳光的睫毛让他看起来暖融融的。

 

“哥晒的话往我身后走一下。”

 

因为心跳的失控他下意识地避开了Mean笑得弯起来的眼睛，那让他想到可爱的小月牙儿。

 

“明明你汗比较多，”他装模作样地把伞撑开，遮挡住Mean的视线，“我有伞。”

 

嘴硬，逞强，收藏家Plan先生怎么也不肯把自己最珍贵的心意放在展览柜。

 

这样没什么不好的，他想。

 

Mean在他心里的分量太重，重到他觉得任何的遣词造句都会落俗。

 

搬家的时候他把这张照片仔细地放进了一个相册。纯蓝色外装的相册有着精致的封边，那里面装着无数个他想要定格的时间，Plan把他小心地放在床头最底下的那个柜子里。

 

 

【4】

 

Mean回到家里已经是凌晨四点了。把行李箱推进门，他打开了客厅的灯。

 

Plan正蜷在沙发上睡觉，身上盖着一块薄薄的毯子，手里松松地攥着手机。似乎感受到了刺眼的灯光，Plan迷迷糊糊地坐了起来。皱眉眯着眼睛，想努力睁开但又被刺眼的灯光弄得低下了头。

 

Mean撂下行李箱大步地走过去，贴着Plan坐下。Plan软绵绵地靠上了Mean的肩膀，根本没睡醒的样子。

 

“哥不是回家了吗？”Mean问道。

 

Plan只是摇摇头，又往Mean的怀里缩了缩。

 

“哥在等我吗？”

 

Plan还是不说话，闭着眼睛看起来像是又睡了过去，但是Mean明显感受到了抱住自己腰的手在收紧，他轻轻地笑了笑，眼里都是温柔和喜爱。成熟的哥哥在他面前很少像个撒娇的小孩，Mean回抱住Plan，抱了很久很久。

 

分开那天其实Mean有些小私心，他带走了Plan的沐浴露，以为这样能让他的思念好过一点，然而他却把事情弄得更加糟糕。四处都是Plan的味道，他又没办法真切地触碰到。这个时候连照片都失去了作用，那一张小小的方框框住的是远在另一个国度的Plan，而他并不在Plan身边。

 

四周店铺的霓虹五彩斑斓，街头艺人在唱着一首中文歌：

 

“爱恋不过是一场高烧，思念是紧接着好不了的咳。”

 

他和Plan聊天的时候又被P'Nook拍了，懵懂地抬起头来对着镜头，P'Nook笑他像个神情恍惚的病人。

 

“相思病真是可怕。”P'Nook看着相机说，“没药救了。”

 

“哥怎么还不回我消息！”Mean急得不停划着手机界面。

 

“以后你们分开的时候还多着呢，Mean，你要习惯啊。”

 

“这怎么习惯，除非能把哥放进口袋里随身携带不然不可能会习惯的。”Mean的语气斩钉截铁。

 

就是这样糟糕，想念藏在气味里、藏在照片里发酵，只有身体真实接触的时候，紧绷的神经才能放松下来。

 

相思病患者服了药，终于感受到了安定。

 

Mean偏过头，亲了亲Plan的额头，接着又把嘴唇覆上眼睛，Plan微翘的睫毛刺得他嘴唇有些痒。后来他抬起了Plan的下巴，吻又落在嘴角，在他含住Plan唇珠的时候Plan终于忍不住了，他抬手捂住Mean的嘴巴，缓缓地睁开眼睛：“你哪里来的精力，好好休息一下行吗？”

 

“这就是休息啊。”Mean笑眯眯地说，“我就亲一下。”

 

“去洗澡，收拾完以后快睡觉！”Plan并不接受Mean的话，起身就要往卧室走。

 

Mean抓住Plan的手腕又把人拉回来抱住，他埋在Plan颈间用力吸气，“哥，我好想你啊。”

 

Plan僵硬地想要挣扎的身体就一下子软了下来，但嘴上却依旧没服软：“这句话你每天都要说，哪怕只是一个上午分开下午见面你也要说，我都知道了。”

 

“哥你不知道。”Mean委屈地垂下眼睛，“哥有想我吗？”

 

Plan放松了肩膀，任由Mean将他紧紧地抱住，顺从而安慰的样子。

 

“想。”他说。

 

想到就算每天聊天也不能将心安稳地放下。

 

想到每做一件事就会不自觉地回忆起你在身边的时候。

 

想到不安，想到焦虑。

 

想到即使现在面对面也会为过去不能在一起的时间而感到无比的难过。

 

Mean没有老套地问出“有多想”这三个字。有点不喜欢独自一个人的Plan却在这栋空荡荡的房子里等他，在漫无边际的黑暗中缩成一团，就为了他回来打开灯拥抱的这一刻。什么都喜欢藏起来，但又总是笨拙地露出蛛丝马迹的Plan实在是可爱得要命。

 

Mean连带着毯子想把裹成一团的Plan抱起来，也许真是累了，又也许是Plan比之前重了不少，他差点没稳住松了手。

 

“嘿！”

 

“嘿！”

 

Plan一下子搂住了Mean的脖子，一个咬牙逞强假装自己没问题，一个猝不及防差点被摔在地上，两个人愣住两秒后对视着笑了起来。

 

Mean把Plan往上掂了掂：“哥你也该注意一下了，我快抱不动你了。”

 

“是吗，你有资格说我吗？”Plan故意去捏Mean的鼻子。

 

无法反抗的Mean只能任由Plan作恶，快步走进房间，瓮声瓮气地补充：“但是软软的，抱起来很舒服。”

 

把Plan放在床上，Mean又恋恋不舍地亲了亲Plan的嘴角，这才收拾了衣服去洗澡。

 

这是他们分开这些日子以来睡得最香甜的一晚，Mean那光怪陆离的梦境中有了能够依靠的体温，也有了一双安抚着他的手。清晨睡意朦胧的时候他感受到Plan轻手轻脚地离开了他的怀抱，再然后是落在他额头上的吻，轻柔的，慰藉的，把Plan所有说不出口的温柔和爱意都溶解在里面。

 

Plan嘴唇停留的微凉的温度一直伴着Mean入睡，再次醒来的时候已经中午了。迷蒙地坐起来摸过手机，Line上被他置顶的联系人Plan给他发来了两条消息，一条是九点钟，Plan问他起床了没，有没有吃饭，一条就在刚刚，Plan问他中午吃了什么。

 

“正要去吃，很饿了。”没吃早饭的Mean确实感受到了饿意，给Plan回复完，他打算洗个澡下楼逛逛。下一秒Plan的消息又跟了过来，一张图片，那是Plan即将要吃的一堆诱人的料理。

 

“......我谢谢你啊。”Mean回复。

 

而另一条消息全部来自P'Nook，都是他在日本的一些照片，Mean一张一张地看过去，指尖却忽然顿住了。手机屏幕的画面停留在那张根本不属于日本之行的照片，Mean不知道是不是P'Nook手滑点错了。

 

照片里是他跟Plan告白的那一天，Plan很不给面子的拆穿了他的套路却也投入了他的拥抱。他给Plan戴上那块手表，只不过后来被粉丝发现并调侃了以后他们俩就自觉地再没有戴过。

 

Mean之前没看到过Plan看向他的眼神，他只知道那个时候自己的心脏都快要发了疯似的跳出来，而这张照片里，在他低头的时候，Plan的眼睛里涌动着星空一般绵密的柔情。

 

他看了照片很久，然后后知后觉地去找手表。他记得自己放在了床头柜的第二层，可打开柜子的时候他什么都没看到。他的心一下子慌了，直接跪坐在地上打开了最底下那一层，大有一种找不到就不罢休的气势。

 

两个方形盒子紧挨着被规规整整地摆在一起，Mean想这可能是Plan整理的。而手表下方压着一个相册，是简约的蓝色外装。

 

他拿出来摆在柜子上翻开了第一页，之后就再也移不开眼神——

 

相册里全都是他。

 

尽管有些拍了周遭的房屋和植被，可Mean也记得那是他跟Plan一起去过的地方。照片按照时间排得整整齐齐，从他第一天进剧组的时候，他记得，那时他正夹别人盒饭里的一块肉，听到Plan叫他，他就抬头看，甚至在Plan举起相机的时候配合地比了个剪刀手。

 

Mean的眼睛像小蝌蚪。

 

照片背面用黑色油性笔写了这样一句话。

 

这可不是一个多好的形容，Mean却宠溺地笑了笑。

 

“哥为什么要拍我？”第一部戏杀青的时候，Mean问过Plan。

 

拍完照的Plan只是心满意足地看着相机，随口道：“为了以后敲诈你。”

 

“傻Mean，Plan在用照片建造一个世界啊。”在他又不甘心地询问P'Nook为什么有人会那么喜欢拍照的问题后，同样喜欢摄影的P'Nook跟Mean这样解释。

 

那时的Mean完全不懂。

 

他们共同相处的，短暂又漫长的时光，被Plan小心翼翼地收藏在这本相册里。不会褪色，不会落尘，也不会枯萎，它们永远鲜亮如初，笔直地扎根在记忆的年轮里。

 

Mean长高了。

 

这句话被写在他穿着蓝色衬衣倚靠着车看剧本的那张照片后。他们的第一场对手戏，也是第一次接吻，Plan的嘴唇比想象的还要甜软。

 

Plan似乎很执着于身高这件事，Mean想起了这个人气鼓鼓地和粉丝争论的样子。

 

遇见Plan的时候Mean还和Plan差不多高。日升日落，年纪也随着长，那张稚嫩青涩的脸被时间雕刻出了成熟的轮廓，Mean也从一个嘻嘻哈哈的小孩儿长成了拥有着宽阔肩膀的男人。

 

最后一张是大合照，Mean站在拥挤的粉丝中间，带着笑意迎接他们热切的目光。照片背面什么都没有写，只是画上了一个笑脸。

 

有人遗忘你，有人珍惜你。

 

Mean不记得从哪里看来的这一句话。他想起杀青那一天喝多了的他跟Plan开玩笑地说起自己某些心酸的经历时，同样喝多了的Plan揽住他的肩膀用力拍了拍。

 

“Mean可是我的宝贝呐。”绵软的声音里带着不同寻常的柔情蜜意，Plan眼睛里都是洌艳的水光。

 

他可听不得Plan说这种情话，Plan贴上来的身体让他全身上下都跳动着燥热的因子。但Plan又很快恢复了一点理智，笑着补充道：“宝贝儿子。”

 

他却在喧闹嘈杂的环境中攥住了Plan的手，摊开，掌心紧贴。他溜进Plan的指缝，偷偷地十指紧扣。

 

 

 

Plan吃过饭后接到了Mean的电话。絮絮叨叨地说着想他了之类的话，黏人得要命。

 

“Baby Mean还没有长大吗。”含着笑意说出这句话来，在Plan旁边坐着的Perth差点把手机丢出去。

 

Plan淡淡地瞥了他一眼，小朋友立刻怂怂地跑去跟别人挨着坐。小霸王Plan只对男朋友软萌，而其他人依旧要备受压迫。

 

“哥你什么时候回家？”

 

天空蓝得清澈，云也洁白无瑕，摆在窗口的那株小盆栽在阳光下绿得发亮。

 

回家。

 

Plan轻轻地笑起来：“马上回。”

 

 

END

 

 

小番外：

 

 

有什么了不起的。

 

Mean双手握住Plan的腰轻轻用力，那柔韧的腰便留下他的指痕随着他的力气轻颤。

 

是没背过没抱过没亲过没怎么怎么样吗？吃个锤子的醋哦。

 

看着Plan泛着水光的眼睛和紧抿着的嘴唇，Mean在心里想。

 

我哥这样还有谁能看到？还有谁！！！


End file.
